It is time
by Izume Hope
Summary: Seven years after the aliens left Taruto has finally gone mad, because people have forgotten about his contribution in reviving the planet. The mews go to the aliens' planet to stop him. TxP PxL KxI one-shot


**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

Her skin is white as snow. The worried look in her eyes that stare absent-minded to something no one else can see heartbreaking. She sits on a large chair in the ship and doesn't say a thing. It is as if she isn't even there, but more like she is lost in her thoughts. But she isn't. She is going through all of her memories about him again. His smile, his hair, his eyes, his hands, his voice, his words, his movements, the things he did. He is a hero who gave his life for them. Who fought even though he was still a child. He was only eight years old when they met. So was she. He was still eight when he left again. So was she. That is seven years ago. He had returned to his home and she hadn't seen him ever since. Yet, she did hear things about him. Things she didn't like. He wasn't doing well.

It is only a day ago that Kisshu and Pai contacted them. They had both looked very serious. From Pai that wasn't a big surprise, he looks serious all the time, but it had been quite a shock to see Kisshu that serious. They had showed up in the café just after closing time. "Kish!" Ichigo had shouted as she ran towards him and swept her arms around him. Kisshu gave a little smile and hugged her. "Good afternoon, kitten". Pai had just stood in the middle of the room next to the couple and hadn't said anything. Retasu immediately noticed, of course. They have become good friends after he left earth. Actually, they have become working partners. She tries to learn from his planet, as well as he tries to learn from hers. That causes them to have a lot of contact. So eventually they became friends and, even though Retasu won't admit it (which is unbelievably annoying), maybe a little bit more. It is not like they are really _together_, but there are feelings. It is perfectly obvious.

As you could see from Ichigo's reaction on Kisshu's arrival, there are also feelings there. No admitting again, of course. But after Ichigo and Masaya broke up three years ago they have begun to get really close. She found that he isn't really such a bad guy and he found that she is even more lovely than he thought. They have a lot in common, really. Enough to have a lot of fun. They have the same humour. Yet, their friendship isn't just a shallow one. She knows she can cry out on his shoulder if she'd want to and he knows there is always a place for him next to her. They talk a lot, also about difficult matters like work, protecting the earth and Masaya. He is really helpful, she must say. So is she, he can say.

The so to be said 'friendship' between Pai and Retasu is really different. They also talk about the difficult matters, but there is less humour and more science. They have learned a lot from and about the other in the past years. To be honest, they changed each other a bit. He has become more open since they became working partners. He smiles a bit more. Still not very much and actually only when he is with Retasu, yet still. She in her turn has learned to stand up for herself some more. You have to when you are being around Pai, who has quite a strong opinion about things. She has become a lot stronger because of him. She dares a lot more, thanks to him.

For instance, she dared to walk towards him when he was standing in the middle of the café and ask him exactly what was going on. "Pai, what is going on?".

Pai looked down on the girl (he is still a bit taller). "Yeah, why are you here?" Ichigo asked Kisshu while loosening her grip a bit. The serious look in his eyes had returned. "It is time. Taruto has finally gone mad". The whole room had fallen silent and everyone glared over to Pudding, who had immediately frozen.

She had known this moment would come, of course. Yet, now it was there, it was still a shock. Everyone kept silent for a couple of minutes, still looking at Pudding. Pudding lightly shook her head and closed her eyes for a bit. When she opened them again they had this determined look in them they only see once in a while. "Let us go" she had said.

So now she is here, in the ship. Within a couple of minutes they should reach their destination and it was time for her to stop him.

She can't blame him for going mad. She just can't. After their return the aliens got their rightful honouring. Yet, the honour mostly was for the mews. The Cyniclons were so grateful that they almost worshipped them. Because of the death of Deep Blue, they needed a new person to worship. They chose the mews for that and slowly Taruto, Pai and Kisshu were forgotten. Pai didn't mind at all and was only glad he could just live his life of science in peace. Kisshu had always been popular, so there didn't change very much for him. But Taruto…

Taruto is someone who needs confirmation. Just knowing that he saved the planet wasn't enough for him. He wanted others to know it as well, to tell him that they knew. Yet they didn't. They completely forgot about his share in the revival of their planet and only talked about those amazing mews. It pissed him off. But he could handle it.

Until now.

They had finally crossed the line. They had finally reached the edge of his tolerance.

Everyone had forgotten his fifteenth birthday. That day, they had celebrated the discovery of a new specie. They had honoured _the_ _mews_.

That is what made Taruto lose control.

He sneaked in to Pai's lab and stole some DNA of the new found specie, creating his first Chimera Animal in years and sending it away to destroy the world that was said to be created by _the mews_. To destroy everything they loved, because they had destroyed him. To take his revenge.

It is _killing_ Pudding.

She feels so damned _guilty_ about it, even though she knows there is nothing she could do about it. It hadn't been her decision to get honoured by the Cyniclons. It just happened.

"Pudding?". Retasu knocks on the open door and walks in, awakening Pudding from her sad thoughts. "We're almost there". "O… Thank you, Retasu". Retasu smiles and walks towards her. She gracefully sinks down in front of the chair Pudding is sitting on and takes Pudding's hands into hers, squeezing them a little. "It's going to be okay, Pudding. Please stop blaming yourself". Of course Retasu looks through her. She always does. "I'm sorry… I can't help it…". "I know, sweetie. But please try not to. We… We'll go to him and make him see that he is doing the wrong thing. Everything will be okay". "Yeah… I guess…". "Now try to keep that up" Retasu says and she winks. Then she gets up and leaves the room. She'll come to pick Pudding up later. The girl is absolutely shocked and really confused right now.

Retasu runs into Pai as she silently moves through the empty hallway. "Pai" she says while smiling at him. He examines her features. "You are worrying" he concludes when he is done with his research. Retasu's smile turns into a sad one. "Of course I am worrying. This isn't good for either one of them. Besides, it isn't good for the city either, or for the animal that he turned into a Chimera Animal, or for you". "For me?" he asks while raising one eyebrow. Retasu blushes and doesn't look him in the eye. "Yes, for you" she murmurs "This can't be good for you". "Why would it be bad for me?". "He is like a brother to you, isn't he? He is like Pudding is to me, isn't he?". Pai remains silent. "Well then" she says "It must be horrible to see him like this…". "It isn't precisely a nice sight, no" he admits. "I can't even imagine how hard it must be…" Retasu whispers "Yet you manage to keep your composure. You really are strong, Pai…". "It is the only way to get him back" Pai answers plainly. He takes a step towards her, which causes her heartbeat to speed up. She mentally scolds herself.

It is absolutely _ridiculous_ that she is having feelings for him. Her _working partner_, for goodness sake. Besides, she is completely positive that his feelings for her aren't that way. If they were… Well, she'd know, wouldn't she? Yet, those ridiculous feelings of her won't go away. She loves him. She knows she shouldn't, but she really loves him.

"But you… you really shouldn't worry" he says as he carefully takes her hands "There is no need to do so. We'll fix this. It is like you said to Pudding: everything is going to be alright". Retasu smiles. "Of course it is". She doesn't believe it even a bit. She knows the truth. The truth is that she lied to Pudding. They'll most likely have to take Taruto down. He won't listen to a word they'll say. She knows. Yet, Pai gives her a penetrating look. "_Really_, Retasu. It will".

It is really difficult for her not to believe him right now, even though she knows it is nearly impossible they can just go to Taruto and friendly convince him that he isn't doing the right thing. Taruto is way too stubborn for that. But he seems so sure of it… Maybe, maybe it actually will turn out fine. As long as he has set his mind on getting it to end well, which he obviously has, there is a big chance it'll really end well. Because she knows that when Pai sets his mind to something, it will surely happen. Retasu's hands burn.

"Pai! We're home!". Pai immediately lets go of Retasu's hands, who clasps them behind her back and stares to her feet while blushing heavily. Kisshu walks towards them with a little smirk around his lips. He obviously saw. It wasn't even that big of a deal. It was their _reaction_ that makes it a big of a deal.

"I…" Retasu stutters "I'm going to get Pudding". She glances to Pai once more and then runs off. Her hands still burn.

"So" Kisshu says while his smirk breaks through the surface of his face "It is going quite well, huh?". "That is absolutely none of your business" Pai says with a emotionless face. He turns around and walks away. "Are you coming?" he asks over his shoulder. Kisshu smirks once more and follows his friend. The guy is _blushing_.

"Pudding?". Retasu opens the door and walks to her friend. The girl hasn't moved since she left a couple of minutes ago, but now she looks up to her friend. Retasu smiles comforting and reaches her hand out towards Pudding. "We're there". Pudding knows what that means. It's time. She stands up, takes Retasu's hand and then a deep breath. "Then let's go, won't we?" she says while she tries to smile. The girls leave the room hand in hand, both so worried they can hardly breath.

"We have located Taruto in the middle of the city, on top of his former school". Pai points at the exact place on the map he had opened on his computer. "Or first plan is to just go there and see what happens when he sees you". "Which options are there?" Pudding asks, voice slightly husky. Before Retasu can stop him from hurting her by telling the truth Pai has answered. "Either he will come to his senses when he sees us or he'll go completely mad and attack". Pudding's eyes don't show the hurting that is going on inside her. "Which one is the most likely?". "The-". "First one, of course" Retasu determinedly interrupts Pai. He gives her an indignant look. She knows he hates it when someone interrupts him. He wants to protest, yet the look she sends back to him stops him from actually doing so.

She is _warning_ him. Absolutely shocking.

He knows she cares a lot about Pudding, as if she was her little sister. Yet he also knows it takes a lot of effort from her to do something he doesn't like. She still has the wish to please everyone around her and now she consciously opposes him. She is getting stronger with the day…

"Yes. The first one" he says. Because Pudding doesn't know him that well, she isn't able to read his emotions when he does so. However, Retasu, of course, is. She sees his doubt and decides she has to compensate it with her own certainty. "Definitely" she says. Her blue eyes are so absolutely certain that a small glint of hope appears in Pudding's eyes, the one thing Retasu was aiming for. Retasu smiles to her friend.

All of a sudden she feels Pai's hand discreetly slip into hers, as if he wants to be her moral support. He knows she's having a hard time, he can easily tell. What he doesn't know is that his attempt isn't really good for the speed of her heartbeat or the shortness of her breath. Or the colour of her face, by the way. Everyone can see that her cheeks slowly begin to become brilliant red. Yet, it is encouraging. And instead of pulling her hand back it moves on its own accord and tightens its grip around his hand. Luckily it is so unconscious no one notices, something she is really glad about. So is he, by the way.

"We better get going" Zakuro says. Pai, seemingly unaffected by Retasu's hand, but inwardly shaking, nods. "Yes". The group walks towards the exit of the ship in silence. In the back there are Retasu and Pai, still holding each other hand and getting courage from it as well as getting confused from it. In front of them there are Zakuro and Mint. Mint glances at the two behind her and then sends a triumphant look towards Zakuro, who sighs and keeps on walking, wondering how this is going to end. In front of them there are Ichigo and Kisshu.

Ichigo is worried about what'll happen in the next hours. As the leader of the mews, she is the one who is responsible. Whatever may happen, she won't forgive Taruto if he hurts one of her friends. That aside, she wants to save him. Though she has always been fighting with the youngest alien, she _does_ care for him in some twisted way. Calling him midget is like teasing a little brother. She doesn't want to hurt him. But she is aware of the fact that when it's needed to protect her friends, she will. Not a very nice prospect. Kisshu in his turn is absolutely convinced that everything will end well. He knows Taruto has always had a tender spot for the yellow mew and he is certain that she will be able to get through to him. So he is just watching Ichigo and thinking of a move to make. She looks terribly concerned and he hates it.

Not as shy as his older friend, he places an arm around her waist and watches her startle from her thoughts. Her eyes widen as she looks at him, unable to say a thing. What is he _doing_? Kisshu gives her an assuring look and a shocked little smile appears around her lips as she realises that he is trying to _support_ her. To _comfort_ her. Such a sweet guy he is. Even better, it actually works. His grip _is_ comforting. With a sigh that is suspiciously dreamy she leans against his shoulder while walking and lets go of all her former worries. Kisshu silently chuckles in triumph.

Then, in the lead, there is Pudding, all alone. She looks stronger then she has ever done before. She _will_ bring him back. She _has_ to bring him back. She won't be able to _forgive_ herself if she doesn't bring him back. How can she live with herself when it is her fault if he gets hurt? He already is hurting, of course. He's been hurting all along. And she hasn't done anything about it. She didn't show up on time. She was too busy with her life to go here and help him. She's been selfish. No wonder he is so angry with her. She… She really _has_ to bring him back.

They can hear the Chimera before they see it. Its groan reaches every ear in the city. The mews and the aliens begin to run towards the sound and stop in shock when they see the creature. "What _is_ that?" Ichigo whispers in disgust.

The Chimera has the head of an enormous rat, with sharp teeth that have a grey colour. It has the claws of a tiger and dots all over its body. From its back there are two huge wings you'd see on a drawing of a Pegasus. It's tail is long and slimy, like from a snake.

"That" Pai says "Is the chimera-form of a Darenius Approachinus. A daren". "_That_ is the new found specie?". "In its chimera-form" Pai correct her. "It is _disgusting_". "I know" Kisshu says "But don't worry, kitten. You've fought more disgusting creatures, haven't you?". "Of course. I fought you, didn't I?" she teases him. "What do you mean with that?" he asks indignant. Ichigo lets out a snigger and then gets serious. "Alright, you all. Let's go, won't we?". Naturally everyone looks at Pudding, whose hands are shaking slightly and whose eyes haven't moved from the Chimera. "Yes" she says softly "It is time".

They quickly move towards the emergency stairs that are connected to the side of the building. It is an invention that was based on the emergency stairs on earth that was introduced by, of course, Pai. Their footsteps echo through the air as the mews and the two aliens run up the stairs. Pudding goes first, unable to hold back. "Pudding" Ichigo calls out gasping. But Pudding doesn't listen at all.

Taruto, Taruto, Taruto. His name echoes through her head as her footsteps through the air. There is no time left. She has to save him. Here. Now. Now.

As they reach the rooftop everyone is gasping. Pudding quickly recovers her breath and looks up to the monster in front of her. The creature groans and shows his teeth. Pudding can barely suppress the inclination to show hers to him as well. He is in her way. She can't even _see_ Taruto, let alone save him. "Get out of my way!". Her voice is slightly husky. "Pudding!". Mew Lettuce walks to her friend and grabs her shoulders. "Calm down! You can't fight like this!". Pudding gives her a confused look and Lettuce embraces her warmly. Pudding shivers and then nods. Lettuce is right. She has to focus.

Ichigo takes a few steps forward with Kisshu following in her wake. "You!" she angrily shouts to the Chimera "You've been trashing this town for way too long already! For that, we won't forgive you! For the future of this planet, I'll be of service, ~nya!".

Behind the Chimera, out of their sight, someone sniggers. Pudding immediately freezes and shivers when she suddenly hears a voice. "Ah, the nostalgia. I haven't heard that line for what, seven years?". "Taruto" Pai says cold. "Hmpf". From out of the shadows of the creature a fifteen year old boy appears. He has a small smirk around his lips. "Hey, Pai, it's been a long time. You brought your friends over? Nice. Now we can have some real fun, since I brought one of _my_ friends over too". "We're not here to fight you" Kisshu says. "Too bad. Since you will have no choice". Taruto turns to the monster by his side, which immediately looks down to his master. In the past few years he has approved his ability to control them. "Yes, you may go" he says softly and he sniggers again. The Chimera groans wildly and begins to move forwards. The mews quickly jump to safety, except for Pudding. She is shocked.

This boy is _nothing_ like the Taruto she knows. He is so calm, so controlled, so cold, so bitter. Where is the Taruto she knows? Where is her friend? She knows the answer:

Gone. Her Taruto, her Tar-Tar, is gone. She is never going to reach that boy again. It's already too late. She'll have to take him down. The little spark of hope in her brown eyes slowly dies down. The grip around her weapon tightens and she gets ready to attack.

Too late, though. The monster is standing right before her and already sweeps his claws towards her. Pudding's eyes widen. Darn.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!". The monster utters a cry of pain when Mint's arrow strikes him straight in his left eye. Mint jumps towards Pudding and quickly pulls her away to safety. "Pudding, if you can't fight properly, you shouldn't fight". "No" Pudding answers her calmly "I am ready, I'm sorry". "Then let's go!". Mint winks and turns around to face the monster who has recovered from her attack. "You!" she screams "It's time for you to disappear! Ribbon Minto Arrow!".

This time the Chimera, prepared for what will come, knocks off her arrow and groans again. "U-oh". Mint can jump away just in time, but the animals claws scratch her left arm. She is brought down to the ground bleeding heavily. "Mint!". Zakuro runs towards her friend and picks her up from the ground, barely able to dodge the next attack herself.

"Wow" Ichigo says as she blinks "Those Chimera's truly improved in the past few years". "Yeah, I know" Kisshu answers "The only way to fully take them down is to take down the controller nowadays". Pudding high speed turns her head towards the green haired alien and gulps. "Well, let's first try it this way, won't we?" Ichigo says.

She and Lettuce nod to each other and run towards the creature. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!". "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!". Their attacks are easily swept away and the Chimera bows down to sweep away Lettuce on his left side. "Retasu!". Pai steps in and pulls her away, teleporting to a couple of metres distance. "Are you alright?" he asks with a penetrating look. Lettuce moans softly and tries to ignore the stabbing pain in her ankle. "I'm fine, really". But Pai has already noticed. His eyes turn blacker then black and more stormy then a typhoon.

"U-oh. Now he's done it". "Wuah! Kish! Stop startling me!". Kisshu smirks and lifts Ichigo up from the roof, bridal style. "Sorry, kitten. You should just pay more attention to me". Ichigo giggles and sweeps her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling as they fly to the other side of the roof, on a safe distance from the monster. "And what's with the u-oh?". Kisshu chuckles and nods his head towards Pai. "You see that look in his eyes? You know what it means? No? It means: run".

"FUU RAI SEN!". Pai's attack is send right to the creatures neck where it leaves a red stroke of skin. The monster utters another cry of pain. Pai grinds his teeth and Lettuce looks up to him with a combination of shock, amazement, admiring, hope and thankfulness. She can't help but wondering if he would have reacted the same as Mint had hurt her ankle. She knows he wouldn't have. A strange feeling takes over her stomach.

Meanwhile Taruto is getting angry. He has waited for this moment. He has waited for the moment he could finally have his revenge on those mews. Now it is time and all he can do is stand still and watch them fight his creature. Watch her fight his creature.

She looks absent-minded, angry and sad. As if she doesn't want to fight. It makes him want to step in between. But he won't. He knew this would be difficult. But he will get his revenge, whatever it might take.

"Taruto! You really don't want to piss Pai off any further, you know!" Kisshu screams towards him, mischievous glint in his eyes. He is still convinced that everything will end right. He can see it in his friends eyes. It takes too much effort for him not to help them. This won't take too long.

"Shut up! I'm wasn't aiming for him!". "I know! But hurting little porpoise-girl is practically the same as committing suicide right now, just so you know!". Lettuce feels a blush rush onto her cheeks.

"SHUT UP! I don't care!". "Really, relax!". "Have you got _any_ idea? Have you got any idea what it's like to be completely forgotten? To see everything that should have been yours go to others? Have you got _any_ idea?". "Of course I do! I've been forgotten too, haven't I?". Ichigo looks up to Kisshu, who is still holding her just a bit too closely for them to be 'just friends'. He has never mentioned this… Doesn't he mind? Kisshu looks down to her and winks assuring. Ichigo smiles. Of course. Kisshu just reacts different to things then Taruto. She should have known.

"And what do you do?" Taruto says indignantly "You _team up_ with them who stole everything from you. That's insane!". From out of nowhere Kisshu bursts out in laughter. "What kind of twisted way of thinking is that?" he asks laughing "You're the one who has gone mad!". "Shut up and take me _serious_!". The Chimera immediately reacts on his masters anger and groans again. The mews cringe from the sound.

Except for Pudding. She stares at the monster and clenches her fists. "Ribbon Pudding-Ring Inferno!". Taruto looks at the girl in surprise, not prepared for her sudden attack. The monster wasn't prepared either and his right claw is being embraced by stodgy orange material, so he can't use it anymore. Pudding doesn't look at Taruto. She doesn't want to look at him like he is now, attacking his comrades. Besides, the monster kind of takes up all of her attention, moving towards her and trying to sweep her away with his wings. Pudding jumps away with a angry scream, getting fired up again. "Pudding!" Lettuce warns her from her place behind Pai. He stands in front of her, ready to take any blow that is sent towards her. His face is more pale then ever and his stormy eyes haven't calmed down yet. He is obviously furious. _No one _touches his Retasu.

Zakuro uses her whip to distract the creature by sweeping it around his slithery tail. The monster turns around indignantly to the place where Zakuro is standing with Mint, completely ready. "Come on, pretty boy" Zakuro murmurs "Try me".

"No!". The monster turns around and is in one jump next to his master. Taruto flies into the air and places on hand on the creatures side. "Don't get distracted" he murmurs venomous "You have a lot of work to do". Taruto looks down to the people beneath him, careful not to look at Pudding. "This is only the beginning, you know" he chuckles. Slowly he returns to the ground again, a hundred metres from his opponents "This town is only the beginning. My friend here is able to destroy every place I send him to. Maybe he'll visit the earth someday… That way it can finish the job we've once begun, yet never finished. To destroy the earth. To destroy the mews".

There it is. Pudding can't exactly name it. It's more like a feeling. But it is there, very clearly. Adrenaline rushes through her body and she begins to run forwards, straight to the creature that is barring her way. "Pudding! What are you doing?" Ichigo screams surprised. She wants to wrench herself from Kisshu's grip to stop her, but Kisshu holds her so close to his chest she can't. Indignantly she looks up to her friend to ask for an explanation, but Kisshu just stares off in the distance, eyes more serious then ever. He won't let her stop Pudding. It is time.

The creature takes a step forward, blocking Taruto from her sight. "I am going to give him exactly what he wants!". Pudding, boiling with sudden rage, jumps on one of the wings of the creature, which immediately spreads it, causing her to fly through the air, bridging the distance between her and Taruto in the blink of an eye. She comes down on the roof with a bang and uses the speed off her fall to continue running towards him. He is completely frozen. She looks him straight in the eyes as she runs, forcing him to fully take her in.

She is so beautiful it hurts.

She stops right in front him, on a metre distance, desperately trying to recover her breath as fast as possible. The time seems to have stopped. Even the creature doesn't move anymore. They are all waiting for Pudding.

She looks up to Taruto with a determined look in her eyes. Behind her Lettuce whispers her name.

Then suddenly she throws herself onto him and sweeps her arms around his neck, pushing herself closely to his body. Taruto's eyes widen as she parts her lips to speak.

"I don't care whether you save or destroy this planet" she whispers "You will always be my hero".

The mews weren't able to hear what she said. Taruto, however, was. It takes him ten seconds to react. Then he sweeps his arms around her body and pulls her as close as possible.

He doesn't know how she did it. He hasn't got the slightest idea. But she has found the words again. The words to break him.

As tears begin to flow from Pudding's eyes behind them everyone sighs relieved. Except for Kisshu, who looks a bit triumphant. He already knew this was going to end like this, of course. He never doubted his friends sanity. He knew eventually he wouldn't be able to resist the charms of the little monkey girl. Ichigo looks at him and smiles, now understanding why he wouldn't let her go. He smiles back at her, bowing towards her and pecking her cheek.

Retasu is so unbelievably relieved that she can hardly breathe. Pai turns around now there is no danger any longer and kneels down next to her, supporting her as she tries to sit up straight. The storm in his eyes doesn't calm down, but changes character. They look at each other without having to say a word. She smiles. He smiles.

Meanwhile Pudding and Taruto are still embracing each other, fingers intertwining. "Please don't hate me, Tar-Tar. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if you hate me…". "I never hated you". His voice is husky as he whispers in her ear.

It is the truth. Though she is the reason he has never been acknowledged, he has never been able to hate her, because all of the reasons why his people love her, from her courage to her warm smile, all those reasons are true. They are the same reasons he loves her. How can he hate her for that?

"I love you".

Pudding looks at him and smiles through her tears as his words reach her ears. "I love you too, Tar-Tar. Don't ever do this to me again, okay?". Taruto smiles. "I promise". Then he kisses her with a power that knocks the wind out of both of them. She presses herself against his chest, wishing on every single star in the universe that this moment will never end.

On the other side of the roof Pai and Retasu are not paying attention to them at all. Her arms slowly encircle him as he draws closer to her, placing both of his hands next to her sides. Then they are also kissing. As always, they need no words to say how much they love each other. They just _know_.

"Well, well, look at that" Kisshu says smirking as he looks down on the girl in his arms. "Does that give you any brilliant ideas?". Ichigo looks at him with a glassy look in her eyes for a second. Then she shrugs her shoulders. "Hell, why not?". She allows him to tilt her face up closer to his and kisses him. He chuckles through their kiss in triumph. "Shut up" she murmurs. So he shuts up and pulls her as close as possible, blissfully happy.

Mint and Zakuro stand in the middle of this weird kissing triangle that is formed in just a second or two. "Look at that. They're all kissing". Mint lifts up her hand and coughs. Zakuro sighs. "Fine, you won. I don't have my wallet here right now, though". "It's fine" Mint says triumphant "You can hand me the money later". She smirks and stares off into the distance, thinking of the bet she has just won. Zakuro looks around to the three couples and smiles. So it is true. It really _is_ time. Time for them to finally admit and surrender.


End file.
